


For Those Treasures We Keep Art

by yinyangswings



Series: Daughter's of Stone and Earth [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, this is all art related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyangswings/pseuds/yinyangswings
Summary: Some art work that I did over the years for a now completed fanfiction: For those Treasures We Keep





	1. Explanation

So in this story, I'm uploading different images that were either scenes from For those Treasures We Keep or ideas that never really panned out. Or possible future scenes.  
Hope you like this!


	2. Chapter 2

So we have an older looking (much older than the end of the story) Frigga and Freya


	3. Freya's Scars

So older Freya got a lot of scars. Some were seen in other images I posted on here a little while longer, but there were more that weren't shown. She's very much a warrior, more so than her mother or sister.


	4. Returning to Bag End

This was one of the scenes that I loved envisioning when I wrote it. Couldn't fit all the dwarves in the space though, but I got the vast majority of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Some Thorin and the twins bonding. I really don't remember what the necklace was for. I _think_ it was a design for Kara's necklace or a early design for Billa's courting gift.


	6. Chapter 6

So originally Therin was going to be named Lorin.


	7. Dreamwalking

So here were two of the moments that Frigga had dreamwalked.


	8. Frodo and Freya

So an idea had developed of Frodo somehow being involved and maybe living with the dwarves in Erebor.


	9. Chapter 9

Here were the couples in royal looking attire. I had fun with this :D


	10. Chapter 10

Preggo Kara, their first child, and Fili and Kara


	11. Therin

Another few images of Therin


	12. Modrid

Some images of Modrid.


	13. Chapter 13

Lol my favorite scene was Freya screaming and Frigga being so confused. I pictured Lilo's scream from Lilo and Stitch.  
And there is baby Keela


	14. Keela and Parents

Some scenes with Keela and her parents


	15. Chapter 15

So while I didn't talk about it in _great_ detail, these are the scenes where Kara and Fili bond right after the Battle. Kara pretty much had a crush from the beginning and knew they were likely each other's Ones, but had kept it quiet due to her lack of secret name


	16. Chapter 16

Bifur was...difficult to draw, but I loved to draw him. I showed his daughter as well and that Frigga reminds him of her.


	17. Chapter 17

Freya before her hair cut....followed by directly after..


	18. Chapter 18

Thorin and the girls bonding...as well as Freya being a protective baby sister.


	19. Chapter 19

Older Fili and Kara


	20. Chapter 20

So a few more scenes with Keela being born. Originally I had planned on Kara and Billa being there when Tauriel went into labor, but I liked the way I went with it.


	21. Chapter 21

So he was only introduced a little in the fic, but Bomur is a very close (best) friend to Freya...and something more for Frigga when she gets older.


	22. Freya Older

Here's an even older Freya, with her axe/hammer


	23. Frigga Older

And older Frigga!


End file.
